A Shocking Suprise...
by SSJ Josh
Summary: What?! Yolei and Davis?! Together?! A must read. (Not for Davis Haters) Please read and review.


A Shocking Suprise...  
  
'Now that Kari is offically going out with TK, I don't know what to do." David thought to himself. 'What did TK have that I did'nt?!' Davis was wondering.  
It was after school,and Davis and Yolei was taking Computer classes. Taking a break from saving the world from Myotismon,and their Digimon were safely living in the Digital World.They were seated right next to each other.  
"Yolei,I still don't get it,Why does a Computer expert like you have to take Computer classes?" Davis looked around the room,looking for their teacher.  
"Well, You know,...Uh...I can't learn enough about computers!" She lied. 'Why did I come for anyway? Was it to see Davis?' Yolei thought. "Nah,It could'nt be!'  
"I guess you can't." David replied laying back in his chair. He looked over at Yolei, 'Look at that long beautiful hair,her face is just perfect,She is beautiful." Davis began to think. 'Can it be? I only tried to go out with Kari just to get closer with Yolei? Since they are best friends in all...........Nah!'  
Davis packed up his things, "It seems that our teacher isnt coming,I'm outta here! I am probaly missing a great Soccer game right now." Davis waved goodbye as he left the room.  
"Bye Davis..." She whispered to herself. She packed up her things and headed home.  
'Me and Davis....that ridiculous!' She thought as she walked home. She now realized how far a walk it was from her school,back home.  
  
Yolei's House.  
Yolei threw off her bookbag and feel unto her bed. Grazing her hands through her hair. Still wondering about the fact if she really loved Davis.   
It was getting down,Yolei changed into her Pajama's and climbed into her bed. Looking to see if no one is around, she wrote in her diary.  
  
' Dear Diary,  
I don't know whats wrong with me, I keep thinking about   
Davis,Wondering if I loved him or not. Its confusing me a  
little.I think I am in love with Davis!. I'll write more  
tomorrow.  
-Yolei'  
She put closed up her diary,put a lock on it,and then put it into her bookbag. 'Who knows what I'll think tomorrow.' She thought as she dozed off. Now there she was...fast asleep.  
  
THE NEXT DAY, Friday.  
BRING!  
BRING!  
"Yahh!!!" Yolei jumped out of bed and fell to the floor. She got up and looked at the clock.   
7:50  
"7:50?!?!?" She yelled. "I am going to be late..I am going to be late..." She said repeatedly as she grabbed all of her books and put it into her bookbag.Yolei got dressed as she grabbed her pencils and other materials and ran out of her room. Brushed her teeth real quick,combed her hair,and grabbed her watch. Yolei sprang out the door and headed for school.  
7:56, Her clock read.  
Yolei ran as fast as she could, huffing and puffing along the way. Hoping not to be late.  
"Hey Wait up!" Kari yelled from behind. She caught up with Yolei and put her hand on her shoulder.Out of breath......She finally caught her breath and asked, "Where are you heading to so fast??...School does'nt start until a good 30 minutes."  
Kari stood up straight, "Why are you so nervous, it seems that something really has you worried." Kari asked.  
"It's-It's nothing.." Yolei said. 'Or is it?'  
"Well if you say so Yolei, Anyways, I wanted to ask you do you want to come over to my sleepover tonight? TK, and Davis are coming...I would have invited Ken and Cody but they said they were busy tonight."  
"Sure-Sure, I guess I'll come." Yolei replied.  
"Good! Meet me at my house at eight!"  
Yolei and Kari were just walking and talking,before they knew it,It was 8:30 and they were at school. But there was one thing she did'nt know,She had dropped her Diary on the way.Somehow,her Diary clipped to her bookbag had fell off.  
During her first few classes,She never cared to check to see if it was still there. Meanwhile, someone had been reading all of her thoughts,in her diary.  
  
Later that afternoon,at Recess.  
Kari and Yolei came strolling out of the lunch room,after eating a good lunch of Cheese Pizza.  
"That was delicious!" Yolei yelled.  
"You're right!" Kari replied.  
Kari and Yolei walked in the stiff grass,and the burning hot sun, trying to get to the shade.  
Before they got there,they saw a group of people crowding around a boy named 'Glenn',that was in her first class. "I wonder whats happening?" Kari said as she walked over to the crowd,with Yolei following. Yolei walked over to the crowd and saw a......A Pink diary with a yellow pin...and Glenn was reading it out loud. Yolei was in great shock.  
Kari saw the diary and it looked very similar to Yolei's diary.  
"It-Itn'st that your Diary Yolei?!" Kari ran over to the crowd and yelled "STOP READING YOLEI'S DIARY!" She yelled,but she was just pushed back from the crowd. She hit the ground hard.   
Yolei started to cry,Tk was nowhere to be found, "Someone get it back..."She said softly.  
"HEY YOU, Put it down!" A voice familar to Davis's said.  
Davis walked over and pushed through the crowd.  
"Put it down!" He said directly to Glenn's face.  
"What are you going to do if I don't?!" Glenn replied ready to fight.  
Davis quickly grabbed the Diary from Glenn's hand. Josh was a chubby boy and was'nt very fast.  
Josh swinged a wild punch trying to punch Davis in the face,David dunked and came up with a powerful uppercup.  
PUNCH!  
Glenn fell back and hit the ground. No able to get up. Layed there,shaking in the stiff grass.  
Davis walked over to Yolei,who was sitting in the grass,crying,and handed her, her diary. "I think this belongs to you." Davis said as he stood up from off the ground.  
He walked off,Yolei stood up and ran toward Davis, "What's wrong?" He asked.  
Yolei sprang over to him and gave him a huge, "Thank you......." She let go of he after 5 seconds, "See You at the sleep over" Yolei said running off.  
Davis smiled,and looked over to see TK helping up Kari.   
He walked off to continue the soccer game he was playing.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
Please read and review.  
  
  
  



End file.
